buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kennedy
Kennedy was a Slayer and ally of the Scooby Gang. Activated in 2003, she fought at the Sunnydale Hellmouth during the battle against the First Evil and afterward continued to work for the Slayer Organization. Kennedy was in a romantic relationship with Willow Rosenberg, having helped her move on from the death of her previous girlfriend, Tara Maclay. Following her break-up with Willow, she found her calling as a bodyguard for clients as well as giving other Slayers a purpose after the end of magic. Biography Early Life Kennedy came from a wealthy New York family with a summer home in the Hamptons and she had one sibling, a half-sister. An open lesbian, Kennedy claimed she knew about her sexuality since the age of five after watching Gone with the Wind and wanting to "sweep Scarlett off her feet". At some point in her life, Kennedy was identified as a Potential Slayer and has been trained to use weapons since the age of eight. Sunnydale In 2002, the entity known as the First Evil began locating and killing Potential Slayers in an effort to destroy the Slayer line. After her Watcher was murdered by the Bringers, Kennedy was one of the first three Potential Slayers, along with Molly and Annabelle to arrive in Sunnydale seeking protection with the current Slayer, Buffy Summers. She met and began aggressively pursuing a relationship with Buffy's friend Willow Rosenberg, whose longtime lover, Tara Maclay, had recently been murdered. Willow was reluctant to enter into a new relationship, and upon Kennedy's and her first kiss, Willow's guilt manifested physically transforming her into Tara's killer, Warren Mears, whom Willow had murdered in vengeance. Kennedy helped Willow overcome the sense that she had betrayed Tara's memory by helping her move on and by breaking the hex. Kennedy and Willow became lovers, with Kennedy acting as an anchor to keep Willow sane when Willow worked her powerful magic. However, she did not take Willow's statements about the dangers of magic seriously until Willow drained a significant portion of her life force in order to reopen a portal,"Get It Done" which briefly put a strain on their relationship. Even though the number of Potential Slayers in Sunnydale kept changing, both coming and going (dying), Kennedy became a consistent ally to the Scoobies, acting as a decoy for Bringers and taking initiative after the potentials were attacked by a group of Turok-Han vampires. Kennedy fought alongside Buffy and the other Potentials in the final battle against the First's army of Turok-Han. In this battle, Willow activated every Potential around the world, including Kennedy, causing her to become a Slayer. She survived, having quickly taken on her new life as a Slayer, remarking "I could get use to this". Activation Following the battle with the First, Andrew Wells claimed that Kennedy and Willow continued to be a couple and were then living in Brazil together. At some point, Kennedy suffered a month-long mystical death and she and Willow started taking their relationship more slowly.The Long Way Home She confessed to Willow her concerns that Willow was keeping her away from her friends due to shame, which prompted Willow to reveal that she blamed herself for Tara's death by keeping her close to Buffy and therefore danger. Willow stated that she refuses to let that happen to Kennedy.Anywhere But Here She and Willow were later reunited in New York, where she expressed protectiveness of Willow to Buffy having heard of Buffy's lesbian encounter with Satsu.Time of Your Life Though she was aware of Willow training under the demon Saga Vasuki, she remained unaware of the sexual aspects of their relationship. Kennedy traveled to Tokyo to give new squad leader, Satsu, a performance evaluation. Satsu, a lesbian, had recently shared a one-night-stand with Buffy, who was straight. Kennedy wished to support Satsu on her situation and help her to move on from Buffy. 'Swell' After the Seed of Wonder was broken and all magic disappeared from Earth, she comforted Willow. After the battle, Willow broke up with her since she felt Kennedy was only with her because of her magic powers. Kennedy expressed anger at Buffy's decision because she believed that Willow was close to defeating the attacking demons without Buffy's intervention. 'Last Gleaming' Deepscan After the break-up with Willow, Kennedy was one of the few Slayers Buffy kept in contact with despite the resentment and blame she still regarded the older Slayer with.'Slayer, Interrupted' Eventually, Kennedy found even ground and a purpose. She became the founder of Deepscan, a bodyguard profession where she helped other Slayers find a job to do that didn't include slaying. Buffy sought her out and gave it a shot only for Kennedy to scold her for not shutting off her Slayer instincts during a test, concluding that it was because Buffy didn't know how to do anything else but slaying. Nevertheless, she allowed Buffy to have her first client named Theo Daniels who was being hunted by Wolfram and Hart'Guarded, Part One' and lend a hand to her in dealing with all of it.'Guarded, Part Two' However, Theo was kidnapped by Eldre Koh and Kennedy and Buffy were forced to come up with a plan of attack. She blamed Buffy for being so busy caught up in saving the world that she would risk Theo's life, mentioning that she had done the same with Giles. Furious and stung, Buffy punched Kennedy, insisting that no one was going to die. Together, they snuck underground and saved Theo just in time before Koh could receive his information, consequently destroying TinCan. Instead of criticizing Buffy for her actions, she gave her praise and encouragement. Kennedy gave her a check for her promotion, only to have the older Slayer turn it down as she wanted to do things her own way. 'Guarded, Part Three' Personality Outspoken, feisty, confident, and never one to shy away from confrontation, Kennedy made her presence known by both relentlessly pursuing her attraction to Willow, and coming to verbal blows with Buffy several times. Continually disagreeing with Buffy's choices, she played an instrumental part in the argument which ended with Buffy's brief ejection from the Summers' residence and the Scooby Gang."Empty Places" She continued to push an argument with Faith, but was ultimately forced to give in when Faith informed her that she (and Buffy, after the momentary ostracism which Faith herself was against) were the leader and she would have to get used to it. Later, she freely admitted to being a "brat" on numerous occasions. 'ChosenSwell' Unlike the other Potential Slayers, Kennedy sometimes became involved with actions and events of core Scoobies."Get It Done" et al Kennedy served as a martial arts instructor to other Potentials, showing and enjoying a "drill sergeant" attitude, echoing Gunnery Sergeant Hartman of ''Full Metal Jacket and Sergeant Foley of An Officer and a Gentleman. Like them, she unknowingly helped drive the weakest of the "recruits" to suicide (in this case, Chloe, whom she called "maggot") when the First Evil manipulated the feelings of weakness Kennedy caused. Kennedy chose to dismiss her other responsibilities, opting to feign illness to avoid joining Vi, Rona, and several other potentials on a vision quest to converse with the spirit of the First Slayer, instead choosing to take the opportunity to trick Willow into a date."The Killer in Me" When Faith was incapacitated by a bomb during the raid on The First's arsenal, Kennedy took over command of the Potentials and showed impressive leadership skills, rallying the girls and making sure they rescued Faith and the other wounded before organizing their defense against the attacking Turok-Han. In the final battle, though carrying the Scythe empowered by Willow to the other Slayers, she never used it directly: the only Slayers who used it were Buffy, Faith and Rona. Following the end of magic, Kennedy seemed to have newfound maturity and patience. Finally finding her purpose as a Slayer bodyguard, she seemed more understanding and less selfish, as she expressed a desire to help her clients and give other fellow Slayers a purpose since the failure of the Slayer Organization. Unlike Buffy, she was able to shut off or ignore her Slayer instincts to get the job done, openly saying with confidence that the world needed to deal without the help of Slayers for once. 'Guarded' When flirting with Willow at The Bronze, she mentioned that she was attracted by Scarlett O'Hara, the heroine in the movie Gone with the Wind. She liked also italian food, skate punk and Robert Parker mysteries books. 'The Killer in Me' Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Iyari Limon. *According to the shooting script for "Bring on the Night", Kennedy is nineteen, and the oldest of the Potentials to arrive at that time. Although this information is never given on-screen, Kennedy does reference herself as being the oldest of the Potentials. It implies she is even the oldest Slayer after Buffy and Faith. *After her first appearance, Kennedy was never absent from the series. *Online critic Amy Amatangelo's readers gave Kennedy the "Can We Vote Them Off the TV Island?" award for the "Most Annoying Character" in the 2002-2003 television season, narrowly beating Connor from the Angel series.http://tv.zap2it.com/tveditorial/tve_main/1,1002,276|81936|1|,00.html Phi-Phenomenon, a site that provides statistical analysis of online Buffyverse opinion, has demonstrated that the number of lines of Kennedy dialogue is a statistical predictor of an episode's unpopularity, both among committed Buffy fans and among those who by this time were disenchanted with the show.http://www.phi-phenomenon.org/buffy/tastes/characters *Show creator Joss Whedon describes the character by saying that, "Kennedy is, as she herself said, a bit of a brat. What I wanted was an anti-Tara. I wanted somebody who was as different from Tara as possible. Tara was very reticent, and she was somebody that Willow caused to blossom. What I wanted was somebody who was further on down in dealing with her sexuality than Willow ever was. Somebody who was totally confident, who was totally not earthy-crunchy, who was a completely different person." *At a 2011 DragonCon panel, artist Georges Jeanty revealed that in the scene Kennedy tells Buffy that Willow "dumped" her, he portrayed her breaking the fourth wall and looking to the readers as a nod to Buffy fans' general dislike for the character.http://hellmouthpodcast.com/buffy-the-vampire-slayer/georges-jeanty-dragoncon-panel Gallery KennedyABH.jpg KennedySwell.jpg buffy_kennedy.jpg 1073029-kennedy1.jpg|Kennedy 8KENNEDY13.jpg KennedyEval.jpg|Kennedy goes to Tokyo to advise and evaluate Satsu 8KENNEDY27.jpg 8KENNEDY5.jpg Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer Buffy Season Eight *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Willow'' *''Anywhere but Here'' *''Time of Your Life'' *''Swell'' *''Retreat'' *''Twilight'' *''Last Gleaming'' Buffy Season Nine *''Guarded'' *''Wonderland, Part Four (only in visions) Buffy Season Ten *"New Rules, Part One" *New Rules, Part Two'' Angel & Faith Season 2 *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part One'' *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Two'' *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Three'' * Where The River Meets The Sea, Part Four * Lost and Found, Part One Category:Potential and new Slayers Category:Scooby Gang allies Category:LGBT individuals Category:Females Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Resurrected individuals Category:New York City residents Category:Willow Rosenberg Category:Slayer Organization Category:Humans Category:Deepscan